Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009)/Ahnentafel
Ahnentafel for Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009): 1st Generation *01. Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009). She was 37.5% German via the Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) and Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866), and 25% Norwegian via Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914), and 25% Swedish via John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914), and 6.25% Dutch via Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931), and 6.25% English via Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894). 10 generations back she has a Scottish ancestor, John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666), who migrated to Sweden. 2nd Generation *02. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) was born in Hoboken, New Jersey. He operated a typewriter repair shop and was a real estate agent and an insurance broker. He abandoned his family for a burlesque stripper in 1929 and left his family with no income during the Great Depression. He was born Jewish but became a member of the Congregational church when he met his future wife. He was 50% German and 25% Dutch and 25% English. *03. Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) was born in Manhattan and her family moved to Jersey City, New Jersey around 1900. From about 1910 to about 1911 she lived on the Isle of Pines in Cuba with her parents and her two siblings. She married in 1914 and she raised three children during the Great Depression after being abandoned by her husband. She acted as a superintendent for an apartment building and did cooking and cleaning for other families. In her later years she broke her hip and lived in a nursing home. She was 50% Swedish and 50% Norwegian and was a devout Lutheran. ^ 3rd Generation *04. Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) was born in Berlin, Germany and emigrated to the United States with his father around 1865. He worked for the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company in Manhattan and suffered from heart disease which limited the amount of office work he could perform. He was 100% German and his father and mother were Jewish but he appears to not have been religious. § *05. Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) was born in, or near, Glen Cove, New York. She was 50% German and 25% Dutch and 25% English. She was blind in her last years and died at age 75 in Jersey City, New Jersey. Her religion is not known. *06. John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) was born in Ytterlännäs, Sweden and ran away from school to become a mate on a ship. One trip took him to Norway where he met his future wife and they married in Oslo. They emigrated to the United States in 1884. He worked as a stevedore loading ships. From 1910 to 1914 he lived in Cuba on the Isle of Pines. He died of cancer while in Farsund, Norway while visiting for the death of his father-in-law. He was Lutheran. § ^ *07. Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) was born in Farsund, Norway and emigrated to the United States around 1884. From 1910 to 1914 she lived in Cuba on the Isle of Pines. She died of a heart attack when she returned to Farsund, Norway while visiting for the death of her father. She was Lutheran. § 4th Generation 8 people *08. Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) was born in Berlin, Germany. He was Jewish and was married in a Jewish ceremony in Eisleben, Germany. He emigrated to the United States with his children around 1865. He worked for the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company in Manhattan and later at the same institution in Philadelphia. He died in 1908 and was buried in a Jewish cemetery. § ✡ *09. Clara Horwitz (1835-c1863) from Eisleben, Germany and may have emigrated to the United States or died prior to her husband's emigration. § ✡ *10. Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921). He was born in Pennsylvania, most likely Philadelphia. He split his time between Hoboken, New Jersey and Jersey City, New Jersey and Manhattan. He appears to have owned liquor stores and cigar shops which he used for running illegal betting in the numbers game. He was named in the Lexow Commission hearings and then retired to a mansion in Rye, New York in 1894. *11. Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) was born in Glen Cove, New York. She lived to be 90 years old. *12. Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) of Sweden. He was the school teacher and the choirmaster and church organist at the parish in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. *13. Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) of Sweden. She died at age 77. ^ *14. Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland farm, Farsund, Norway. He was a baker in Farsund, Norway. When his wife died in childbirth he raised the seven children and never remarried. Four of his children emigrated to the United States, three to Chicago and one to New York City. He lived for 91 years. *15. Thea Johanne Tostensdatter (1825-1865) of Vetteland in Norway. She died at age 40 and her husband never remarried. 5th Generation *16. Samuel Freudenberg (c1800-?) from Eisleben, Germany area. He was Jewish. ‡ ✡ *17. Rosie Cohen (c1800-?) from Eisleben, Germany area. She was Jewish. ‡ ✡ *18. Aaron Horwitz (1797-1853) from Eisleben, Germany area. He was Jewish. ‡ ✡ *19. Wife of Aaron Horwitz. She was Jewish. ‡ ✡ *20. Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) may be from Strasbourg, Alsace and emigrated to the United States. See Lindauer families of Alsace-Lorraine for possibly related people. § ‡ *21. ''Sophia Weber (1815-1891) was born in Germany and emigrated to the United States. She appears as the mother of Charles Lindauer on his death certificate, but she is more likely his stepmother. Sophia did not marry Oscar until 1951 in Newark, New Jersey. Oscar must have had a first wife who was the biological mother of his first three children. '' § *22. Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) of New York. His ancestors were from Holland. See Kershaws of Somerset County, New Jersey for possibly related people. He appears to have died around 1851. He may be the same person as Abraham Cashow (1814-?), who died on his way to California during the California Gold Rush. *23. Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) of New York. Her ancestors were from England. She went to live in Somerset County, New Jersey after the death of her husband. *24. Lars Magnus Winblad (1797-?) of Sweden. He was an itinerant carpenter who got a women pregnant then went on to get engaged to another woman. He broke the engagement and married the pregnant woman. ‡ *25. Brita Christina Ökneberg (1793-?) of Sweden. She got pregnant by Lars, the itinerant carpenter. *26. Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) of Sweden. He was the Lutheran minister for Ytterlännäs, Sweden and later Torsåkers, Sweden. *27. Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) of Sweden. ^ *28. Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log in Farsund, Norway. He was the owner of Log farm which he sold around 1820 when he bought Klungeland farm. *29. Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad *30. Torsten Christophersen (1786-aft1825) of Vetteland *31. Johanne Jacobsdatter (1795-?) of Lindtjørn 6th Generation *44. Most likely Rem Cashow (1768-1816). He was from the Oyster Bay, New York area and was baptized in Wolver Hollow, New York. Since no death certificate or marriage certificate was found for his son Abraham, this link is tentative but all the information fits perfectly. ⊗ *45. Hendericke Hageman (1772-c1795) *46. Captain William Oldrin (1772-1858) of England. He emigrated in 1794. "He lived in Crane Neck during the troublesome times in 1812 on an eminence overlooking the pleasant spot where Hon. Frank Spinola now makes his home. One day a British sloop-of-war anchored off the Neck and flaunted her flag before the eyes of the Captain. He dragged a clumsy old cannon from his home to the bluff, and, after loading it with solid shot, turned it carefully on the menacing craft and fired. When the smoke cleared away the sailors were harrying to get up anchor and away. The shot hail disturbed their fancied security, and had severed the shrouds and brought the mainsail down about the heads ot those on deck." § ‡ *47. Amy X (1780-1853). She was born in New York in 1780. Her maiden name is not known, there is no death certificate for her, just a ledger entry with her married name. Her marriage certificate was not found. Her maiden name may be "Seabury" since one of her children was given that as her middle name. ‡ *50. Lars Öknaberg (1755-?) was a soldier in the Väster Rekarne Company of the Södermanlands regiment in Sweden. He was given a dishonorable discharge from the military for his lewd behavior. ‡ *51. Brita Olsdotter (1757-?) of Torshälla *52. Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) was a juryman. *53. Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) of Lästa *54. Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) was the minister of Graninge, Sweden from 1804 to 1808. He was the 19th minister of Hede, Sweden from 1808 to 1822. ^ *55. Catharina Maria Martinel (1773-1813) of Faxälven, Sweden. *56. Hans Hansen II (1749-1798) of Log *57. Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?) of Meberg *58. Ole Svensen (1762-1819) of Øye Øvre *59. Anne Olsdatter (1762-1851) of Eigeland *60. Kristoffer Mikkelssen (1744-1826) of Hustoft *61. Giertrud Gardsdatter (1752-1841) of Heigrestad *62. Jacob Gundersen (1766-1838) of Lindtiørn *63. Gitlou Tollaksdatter (1773-1808) of Lindtjørn 7th Generation *88. Frederick Cassou (c1726-?) *89. Maragriete Hardenburg (1728-?) *90. Adriaen Hageman *91. Egbertie Van Nostrand *104. Israel Olofsson of Mörtsal (1727-1771) *105. Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804) of Lästa *106. Erik Abelsson (1736-?) of Lästa *107. Anna Johansdotter (bef1745-?) *108. Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) was a major in the Jämtland regiment in Sweden. ^ *109. Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *110. Jonas Martinell (bef1755-aft1773). He was a factory manager. ‡ *111. Katarina Kristina Sedin (1752-aft1773) *112. Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767) *113. Inger Ingvorsdatter of Log (1720-?) *114. Peder Andersen of Meberg (1708-1777) *115. Aaselena Hansdatter of Frøyland (1719-1788) *123. Eli Petersdotter (1724-1821) ★ 8th Generation *216. Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was a captain in the army of the Swedish Empire during the Great Northern War. He was at the Surrender at Perevolochna on July 11, 1709 and was taken to Siberia as a prisoner of war for 13 years. *217. Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) ^ *222. Nils Sedin (bef1735-?) ‡ *223. Catharina Haartman (1730-1764) ‡ *224. Hans Larsson of Kjorkleiv (c1705-1764) ‡ *246. Peder Salveson (1689-1733) ★ 9th Generation *432. Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675) ‡ *433. Anna Eriksdotter (bef1660-aft1675) *434. Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) was a lieutenant colonel and the commander of the Dalarö fortress in the army of the Swedish Empire. He was taken prisoner on June 28, 1709 during the Battle of Poltava in the Great Northern War. He, along with his wife and daughter, were sent to Siberia. His daughter would marry Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) in Solikamski, Siberia, Russia. ^ *435. Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) *493. Guri Mortensdatter (c1650-1692) ★ 10th Generation *868. Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) was a captain in the army of the Swedish Empire and the owner of the von Rohr manor in Svida. The mother of writer Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin would later be born in the house. ‡ *869. Anna Catharina Cronman (c1660-1685). She is listed in the standard genealogies as the mother of Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) but she would be just 10 years old when he was born if Anna was born in 1667. More likely she would have been born before 1660 and been at least 17 years old. ^ *870. Johan Klingenberg (bef1665-?) ‡ *871. Catarina Elisabet Wellingk (bef1665-?) *986. Morten Svaleson Gjeitreim (1620-1676) ★ 10th Generation *1738. Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) was a colonel in the army of the Swedish Empire and the commandant of the Neumünde fortress where he died on March 5, 1703. *1739. Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) ^ *1742. Gotthard Gotthardinpoika Wellingk III (c1619-1663) was an ambassador for Charles X Gustav of Sweden. *1743. Kristina Hansintytär von Trieden (c1623-?) 11th Generation *3476. Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-c1645) was the war commissar for the Swedish Empire and Lord of Alatskivi in Swedish Livonia. Hans was knighted as Lord Cronman by Christina, Queen of Sweden on March 9, 1638. ‡ *3477. Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) *3478. John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666) emigrated from Scotland to Gothenburg, Sweden in 1629 where an uncle was already working. He changed his name from John Maclean to John Makeléer. He was ennobled by Christina of Sweden in 1649 as Lord of Gåsevadholm, Hageby, and Hammersöö, and ennobled by Charles II of England as Baronet of Duart. ^ *3479. Anna Gubbertz (c1608-1653) ‡ *3484. Gotthard Gotthardinpoika Wellingk II (1576-1656) *3485. Catharina Otontytär von Kanne (c1580-1648) *3486. Johannes von Treiden (bef1605-) *3487. Elisabet Diedrichintytär von Tiesenhausen (bef1605-?) 12th Generation *6956. Hector Og Maclean was the 15th Maclean Clan Chief. ^ *6957. Isabella Atcheson of Gosford ‡ *6968. Gotthard Filipinpoika Wellingk (c1548-1586) *6969. Vendula Henrikintytär Rigeman (c1552-1585) *6970. Otto Mauritzinpoika von Kanne (c1554-?) *6971. Elisabet Thomasksentytär von Vegesach (?-?) 13th Generation *13912. Lachlan Mor Maclean, 14th Chief. He died in the Battle of Traigh Ghruinneart in 1598. ^ *13936. Filip Adaminpoika Wellingk (c1516-?) *13937. Margareta von Tepel (c1520-?) ‡ *13940. Mauritz Von Kanne (c1528-?) *13941. Catharina Von Horst (c1533-?) *13942. Thomas Albertinpoika von Vegesach (1494-1545) ‡ 14th Generation *27824. Eachuinn Og Maclean, 13th Chief *27825. Janet Campbell of Argyl *27872. Adam Wellingk (c1490-?) ‡ *27873. Sophia von Undäss (1495-?) ‡ *27884. Albert von Vegesach (c1460-1524) was married in 1493 in Tallinn, Estonia. *27885. Anna Berndtintytär Schultman (c1465-?) 15th Generation *55648. Eachuinn Mor Maclean, 12th Chief *55649. Mary MacDonald of Islay and the Glens *55650. Archibald Campbell, 4th Earl of Argyll *55651. 16th Generation *111296. Lachlan Cattanach Maclean, 11th Chief *111297. Katherine of Argyll *111298. *111299. *111300. 17th Generation *222592. Lachlan Maclean, 10th Chief *222593. *222594. Archibald Campbell, 2nd Earl of Argyll 18th Generation *445184. Eachuinn Odhar Maclean, 9th Chief * Colin Campbell, 1st Earl of Argyll 19th Generation *Lachlan Og Maclean, 8th Chief * Wife of Lachlan *Gillespic (Archibald) Campbell, Master of Campbell ‡ *Elizabeth Somerville 20th Generation *Lachlan Bronneach Maclean, 7th Chief *John Somerville, 3rd Lord Somerville 21st Generation *Eachuinn Ruadh nan cath Maclean, 6th Chief *William Somerville, 2nd Lord Somerville 22nd Generation *Lachlan Lubanach Maclean, 5th Chief *Sir Thomas Somerville ‡ 23rd Generation *John Dubh Maclean, 4th Chief 24th Generation *Maolcaluim mac Giliosa Maclean, 3rd Chief 25th Generation *Malise mac Gilleain, 2nd Chief 26th Generation *Gilleain na Tuaighe, 1st Chief ‡ Notes ^ This line goes back over 500 years in Scotland through the Maclean Clan Chiefs to Gilleain na Tuaighe, 1st Chief who flourished around 1250 . § These people emigrated to the United States. ‡ This is the earliest known person in that line. ★ This line leads to Ramborg Knutsdatter of Sweden. ✡ Jewish ⊗ Tentative ancestor based on elimination of alternative people until documentation is found.